Minecraftia's Prince Of Conduit
by MoneyMakerKid
Summary: A cosplayer was send to Minecraftia by a strange girl, he was just having a good time in Gamecon, dress has Delsin Rowe and now he's in minecraftia as Delsin Rowe with his powers, what path will he choose: Hero or Infamous, will he ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Minecraftia's Conduit**

**This and idea that came to me, while reading a few fanfics of how cosplayers travel to Equestria like their favorite characters, so I decided to make a few starting with this one, but in minecraft instead.**

**Here I will be a cosplay of Delsin Rowe from Infamous.**

**Anyway on to the story, I don't on anything, except the idea and maybe a few of the abilities I might add after a few chapters.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

A groan could be heard through the square forest, a lone figure could be seen on the forest ground near a small pond.

The figure was male, he stood around 6"7, tan skin, a bit dark, dark hair that was shaggy but cover most of it in a red beanie, and he wore a plaid shirt that was rolled up, a dark grey sweatshirt with hoody, and also with a dark jacket, on the back was like an image of a two headed eagle in a star position, a pair regular fit jeans, Eris black sneakers, on his left arm was some kind of tattoo, while on his right was a chain wrap around his arm.

The male gave another grunt of pain/discomfort, opening his eyes; a pair of dark brown orbs greeted the night and forest.

The male slowly got into a sitting position and started to look around "where am I" he said, but his eyes widen, grabbing his neck, a look of shock on his face "what the hell happen to my voice" he ask no one, he started to look around, till he spotted a small pond, he got up and when he was about to walk towards the pond, he turn into smoke and ember particles, a smoke cloud towards the pond, when he was near, he freaked out "wha-a-a-a-at THE HELL" he stutter and scream at the end.

He quickly looks down into the pond and almost had a heart attack "the fuck, why the hell I look and sound like Delsin Rowe" he said in shock since the person looking back at him was him, but different.

He took a few deep breaths and turn around to walk away, only to one of Delsin move in second son, the **Smoke Dash**, he gave an irritated sigh "forgot, I have powers now, but still cool I have Delsin's, powers" he said while looking at his arms, smoke and ember dancing around his hands.

Duncan or was it Delsin now, he didn't know, but for now he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and to have his powers under control.

After a while he calm down and started to test his powers, seeing which one he has, he extended his right arm, shooting a **Smoke Shot**, he shot a few more to get a feel for it, next he charge up enough smoke/ember and shot out a **Cinder Blast**, which destroy one of the tree's on impact, he then concentration on his left hand, making a **Sulfur Bomb**, throwing it, into a near tree, making it explode, he thought of using, the **Orbital Drop**, but remember it was when he had either good or bad karma, for now he was neutral in an unknown place, he looks at the chain on his right arm and was about to try out the **Melee Attacks**, he gave a few test swing, seeing the chain coated with smoke/ember.

He was so focus on his new looks and abilities he never notice his surroundings, until now.

He looks around and saw that everything was square, the trees were square, the floor was square, he looks up square clouds and moon "what the fuck, did I landed in minecraft too" he ask himself, not noticing a couple of eyes on him, till he heard moaning, Duncan quickly turn around and saw a few square zombie's walking slowly towards him, but they suddenly stop "hmm another prince?" said a young voice.

Duncan turns around and saw, a young boy, which he looks to be around his late teens, he stood around 5 foot 10, green messy hair, his eyes were like the color ash, lifeless, yet he looks so alive, he wore a blue rip off shirt in a few places, a pair dark blue jeans with the pants sleeves rip off a bit, and lastly Duncan, notice the crown on the kids head.

He looks at me up and down, a scowl on his face "I don't need competition for the princesses hearts, so why down you just leave and maybe I'll spare you" he said, a smug smile on his face, which piss Duncan a bit.

Duncan just smirk and shook his head, putting his right arm on his nose blocking the smell he got from the kid "please kid with the way you smell, not even a female dog would get near you" he use his left arm to make a fanning motion to get his point through, making a few of the zombie's a snicker and the princess to get angry "you dare mock me? Prince Rot, Prince of the Zombie's?" he said, a horde of zombie's coming into view.

Duncan thought for a while and grin of the idea that came to his mind, letting his powers flow through his arms, he gave Rot a smirk "well then, let me tell you this, your messing with the wrong Conduit, especially a Prince" Rot just scoff at say "Prince of what? Losers?" Duncan just smirk or should he say "am Prince Delsin Rowe, Prince of the Conduits and get ready, kid cause right now, the party his getting started" said the now named Delsin.

He just scoff and saw "put him out of his misery" the zombies move toward Delsin, who just smirk, lifted his right arm and let loose a few **Smoke Shots**, hitting a few zombies that were far away, killing them quickly, a few got near so Delsin quickly grab his chain and started his **Melee Attack**, burning them in the process, since the chain was overheated.

Rot growl and wave his hand forward, more zombies move towards Delsin, he focus smoke/ember into his left hand and launch a **Cinder Missile** towards the small group of zombie, killing the instantly, a few got near, but he quickly did a few **Melee Attacks**, killing them.

Rot growl at Delsin, how he's easily defeating his army, in a fit of rage the zombie Prince threw his arm and yell "**ROTTEN FLESH CANNON**" from his arm flesh flew from his hands, Delsin wasn't prepare for that and gave a grunt of pain, when he was launch from the area and into an open clearing "FUCK, that hurt, damn" he said, turning into smoke to quickly appear standing up, shaking off the cob webs, looking at Rot appearing also in the clearing with a smug look on his face.

Rot extended his right arm towards Delsin and said "**Rotten Flesh Shot**" from his hand rotten flesh flew out and towards Delsin, who quickly did **Smoke Dash** to the left, dodging the attack, once he materialize back, he launch a few **Smoke Shot's** at the kid, getting a few hits, Rot growl in anger/rage, Delsin just smirk and clap his hands in a way of calling one's dog (Dante's taunt from DMC 4) "come on boy, come on" he said clapping while bending a bit forward, calling an imaginary dog, which piss off Rot "grrrrrrr **GET HIM**" he roar in anger/rage.

Out of nowhere horde of zombie's started to appear around the clearing, surrounding Delsin, he looks around, trying to find a way out, till a vision of something he wanted to do flash before his eyes, a glint of glee appear on his eye "OH HELL YEAH!" he scream, getting into crouch position, turning in a 90 turn degree, smoke and ember started to surround him, also sucking zombie into him to cause them more damage, once he absorb enough smoke/ember, he jumps up, turning into three balls of smoke/ember swirling around, till once the reach high enough, they merge into Delsin again, a smirk could be seen on his face, he tilted his body till he was in a dive position, both his arms, burn with smoke/ember, giving him the extra boost going down.

Rot saw this and his eyes widen "MOVE" he yell, but was too late, Delsin crash into the middle of the horde of zombie's killing and/or knocking them out, Rot was knock off his feet in shock and fear.

Dust cover the area Delsin hit, smoke/ember floated around the air till it swirl in the middle of 6 blocks destroy, the smoke/ember kept swirling around the middle, when it merge to reveal a smirking Delsin "how do you like my **Orbital Drop**, kid?" he ask, slowly walk out of the crater and towards Rot, who started to crawl backwards in fear, Delsin lets his chain slowly unwrapped till he grab the other end of the chain, Delsin saw the fear in the kid, but he knew he will try to kill him again.

Once Delsin was near, Rot turn around to run, but before he could run, a chain wrap around his neck twice, grabbing Rot in chock hold, but not strong enough let him breath "how does it feel to have your life in someone else's hand" was Delsin's reply, Rot grab the chain around his neck to try and take it off, but Delsin pull on the chain in a warning manner "don't try anything funny" said Delsin, right now Rot was in pure fear "please, please let me go, I promise not to bother you again, you can have the princesses, just please, let me go" was Rot's plead, his zombies watching, also few other guests that saw the fight.

**Karma Choices**:** here is where, Duncan or the now named Delsin will choice to where he will become a ****Hero****or ****Infamous****, so which path will he choose….**

**Free Prince Rot****: ****I shouldn't kill him, he's just a kid, doesn't know what he got himself into and after this he'll think twice and maybe change.**

**Preview**: Rot struggles a bit more, loosing oxygen, when he thought he was about to die, Delsin let his chains loosen and Rot fell to the floor, grabbing his neck, gasping for air, he looks up to Delsin "why" he ask, Delsin looks at him and reply "why what" Rot looks confuse "why spare me, went I was about to kill you?" Delsin just chuckle "that's the point, we're different, if I kill you I'll be just like you, a monster, who kills for his own pleasure and gain" Delsin turns around a slowly walks away, but not without saying, something that might change Rot's belief "but remember this feeling, the feeling of someone else with your life in their hand, the same feeling your own victims felt, remember it well Prince Rot" and with that Delsin walks away, making everyone who was seeing this were in awe, his jackets two headed eagle change, with the left eagle turn blue and grew a bit bigger, while the right side turn red and shrunk a bit.

**Kill Prince Rot****: ****I should just do this world a favor and get rid of this weakling of this earth and show his minions that I am not one to fuck with. **

**Preview**: Rot struggles a bit more, loosing oxygen, when he thought he was about to die, Delsin let his chain loosen a bit, Rot thought he was gonna be free, till he felt the chains suddenly tighten more "you know, I never kill an innocent before" his chains started to heated up by the second "and is still true" Delsin lean forward and whispers "and it's still true" with strong pull, Delsin burn Rot's neck and pull of his head, clean off, making everyone who was seeing this widen in shock and a bit of fear, his jackets two headed eagle change, with the right eagle turn bright red and grew a bit bigger, while his left side turn blue and shrunk a bit.

**Alright my fellow readers and writers, here am letting you to choose which path he will go.**

**After you all vote to which path he'll choose then I'll continue the story, if you'll can't choose, then I'll do it myself.**

**Anyway like, favorite, follow and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minecraftia's Conduit**

**Also I would like to thank those that voted for the karma choice and after a while I got all the vote's and after this you'll see which side won.**

**Anyway on to the story, I don't on anything, except the idea and maybe a few of the abilities I might add after a few chapters.**

**Also I would like to give a shout out to coolcarxyz1 for the tips and advice for some of the powers.**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

**Past**

Once Delsin was near, Rot turn around to run, but before he could run, a chain wrap around his neck twice, grabbing Rot in chock hold, but not strong enough let him breath "how does it feel to have your life in someone else's hand" was Delsin's reply, Rot grab the chain around his neck to try and take it off, but Delsin pull on the chain in a warning manner "don't try anything funny" said Delsin, right now Rot was in pure fear "please, please let me go, I promise not to bother you again, you can have the princesses, just please, let me go" was Rot's plead, his zombies watching, also few other guests that saw the fight.

**Karma Choices**: **here is where, Duncan or the now named Delsin will choice to where he will become a ****Hero**** or ****Infamous****, so which path will he choose….**

**Free Rot** or **Kill Rot** **which will he choose.**

**Present**

Rot struggles a bit more, loosing oxygen, when he thought he was about to die, Delsin let his chains loosen and Rot fell to the floor, grabbing his neck, gasping for air, he looks up to Delsin "why" he ask, Delsin looks at him and reply "why what" Rot looks confuse "why spare me, went I was about to kill you?" Delsin just chuckle "that's the point, we're different, if I kill you I'll be just like you, a monster, who kills for his own pleasure and gain" Delsin turns around a slowly walks away, but not without saying, something that might change Rot's belief "but remember this feeling, the feeling of someone else with your life in their hand, the same feeling your own victims felt, remember it well Prince Rot" and with that Delsin walks away, making everyone who was seeing this were in awe, his jackets two headed eagle change, with the left eagle turn blue and grew a bit bigger, while the right side turn red and shrunk a bit.

**Good Karma +**

**Karma Rank**: Protector

Rot sat there on the ground looking at the back of Delsin, his words stuck in his head, he looks to his zombie brethren, seeing the looks of fear they gave him, making Rot wide eye "I fail my father" he whisper to himself, till he shook his head, his eyes shining with determination, he slowly got up, turn around and walk back to his kingdom, his zombie's right behind him.

**With Delsin**

He was walking around the forest, after he let Rot go, he felt his powers change in a good way, when he quickly thought of the karma system of Infamous 'guess I earn good karma, which mean right now he is rank **Protector**' he thought coming to another clearing, which has more open area.

Delsin put his hands on his pockets, when he felt something on his right pocket; digging through his pocket he found his phone "well at least I got some entertaining" he check his battery power and saw that it was full "that's weird last time I check it was around 26%" an idea came to his mind 'I wonder' he focus on draining his phone and to his shock/glee, he started to drain the **video** from his phone, he stop cause he didn't want to drain the battery, but further his shock, it was still full "the fuck" he said.

He didn't know how to react, but one thing came to mind 'guess I found a source for **video**' he thought with a smirk, he started to drain more **Video**, he then thought of each power, so he got to training and to see if he had them all.

He first tested out the Invisibility trick or the **Shroud of Invisibility** and he quickly vanish, then appear a few feet's away, he did it a few times, to get a feel to it, next he tested out the **Video Torrent** to which he fire a continuous stream of pixelated projectiles at a tree, next he tested the heavy attack, which was call **Bloodthirsty Blades**, a powerful attack that hit its mark with exploding digital blades, then he tested the **Melee Attack** which was a long digital long-sword to slash in a wide area of the tree's, he quickly added a few more swings, since he knew it was only two attacks, he practices a bit more with his dub **Digital Blade**, before trying out the **Video Surge**, in which was like a variant of the **Smoke Dash**, but it gave him a pair of digital wings, in which allow him to fly up a tree and a mountain he saw nearby, he thought about the special, the **Hellfire Swarm**, but let it go to the back of his head, for emergency only.

He was deep in thought, till he heard a scream, he looks towards the source and saw a small village, he took out his phone and use the camera setting to zoom in on the village to see Skeletons and Spiders attacking, he looks at them and saw that they look normal like in the game, but when he spotted a villager, he did a double take, it was a female, green eyes, sandy hair in a braid in the middle of her chest, she wore the typical villager dress.

He just shook his head and **Video Surge** towards the village 'I got to train using this power's, maybe I might improve them' he thought will heading towards the village.

He did a few more **Video Surge**, plus the use of **Digital Thrusters**, he quickly was above the village, he did a **Digital Drop** (image what Cole do when he does the **Thunder Drop**, but Delsin's style, you know what am talking about), to the nearest group, sending a few flying, a few turn digital and 'poof' out of existence.

A dust cloud form in the middle of the group, everything stop, the monsters stop there attack, the villagers look towards the dust cloud, once it clear, there in the middle of the injure monsters, there was Delsin, wrapping his loosen chain up, while getting up, a smirk on his face "well, what do we have here, monsters attacking innocent villagers? Not cool" he said, getting serious, doing a few jumps on the balls of his feet, and loosening up a bit, getting ready for a fight.

Delsin quickly fire a barrage of **Video Torrent**, hitting a few Skeletons and Spiders, he did a quick **Video Surge** and flew up the stone tower, shocking the one's seeing, he landed on the edge, he did a quick look around and saw Skeletons, readying their bows, Delsin scans the area quickly and saw a torch making some decent smoke, he quickly did a **Video Surge** and flew for the torch, in which he absorb the **Smoke** quickly, shocking the others again and giving him a change to attack the Skeletons.

He did a **Smoke Dash** towards the nearest one and then **Air Dash** up the house to the Skeleton, whipping out his chain in a **Melee Attack** on the Skeleton, killing it quickly, he again did a **Smoke Dash** to dodge an arrow, he then fire a few **Smoke Shot** at the rooftop Skeletons and few Spiders that were starting to climb up.

He saw more coming from the forest, so he quickly **Smoke Dash** to the nearest torch, took it and **Smoke Dash** out of the village, the monsters following after him, the villagers quickly got into their house, but were watching the fight, except the one Delsin saw, she follow after him, but in a good distance.

Delsin got a good distance away the monsters right in front of him, he just smirk, starting to absorb the smoke, getting enough for an **Orbital Drop**, he wanted to test the **Hellfire Swarm**, but thought to let it for later, once he absorb enough he let the torch drop, the Skeletons and Spiders surrounding him, a few Skeletons riding the Spiders.

Delsin started to give off large swirly plumes of smoke around his arms and lower body, he then launches himself into the sky, transforming into three balls of smoke and ash that swirl into the sky, once he reaches a high enough altitude they collide, causing the ashes to rematerialize back into Delsin as he back-flips in the air while smirking 'I'll never get tired of this' he thought will heading back down, using his **Smoke Thrusters** to accelerate his descent, while going down, he move to where he would hit the middle, for extra damage, when Delsin hit the ground, the impact produce a massive explosion and reduces Delsin into ash, the ashes from the explosion come together in a tornado like fashion, causing Delsin to rematerialize once again.

He looks around and saw that it kill all the monsters, except a Skeleton, he walks toward the Skeleton and subdue it.

He gave a tired sigh 'damn, I feel drain, now I know how Cole felt, when he use his powers and needed to drain more' he thought, staggering a bit, he slowly started to fell backwards, the last thing he saw was the same girl he saw running towards him and everything when black.

**Next Day**

Delsin woke up with groan, he slowly opens his eyes, he looks around the room in where he was, slowly getting up, he saw his jacket and sweater on a table nearby with his chain next to them, he saw his blue/red plaid shirt, he also notice his beanie on the table too, he slowly got up into a sitting position, he looks round the room, he saw a few paintings and saw the sunlight coming from the wind, he got up and walks towards the window, seeing the village still in one piece, he rub his sore neck, cracking it a bit to the left and right, he looks towards the area, where he did an **Orbital Drop **and saw he did twice the damage then before 'guess when I had my karma, it added more firepower to it' he though, pulling out his Iphone and draining some **Video**.

He walks towards his sweater and puts it on, next was his jacket and finally his beanie, he grab his chain, walking towards the door, he a flick of his wrist the chain wrap around his right arm, he pulls out his Iphone and saw that his phone's battery was still full.

He walks out the room and into the main room, he looks around to see if the owner was here or not, Delsin didn't see anyone, so he walks towards the main door to get out.

Once outside he saw the villagers were walking doing their morning business, some saw him and wave at him, Delsin doing the same, he saw more female's than male, but still saw a few, he walk down the small steps and into the main street of the Village, he walks slowly, while looking around the Village, reaching the market place seeing a few selling fish, others weapons, Delsin looks down a his right arm were the chain was wrap around tightly and secure. He also saw big Iron Golems, to which shock him, but still had a small smile on his face, remembering a few moving villagers to safety while others protect, he only saw a few, meaning a few might have die in the 'monster raid' to which he dub.

While walking a bit, he started to hear mocking laughter and a male voice "what have a done wrong master" Delsin walks slowly to the source the see, three male villager laughing and throwing rocks down a hole, walking behind them slowly, Delsin looks over their shoulder and into a hole to see an Iron Golem looking up, he could see the sadness and hurt in the Golems, square eyes.

Having enough of this, he took a few steps back and yell "what the hell is going on here" the three villagers jump in surprise and turn around to see a pissed off Delsin "well if it isn't the Village hero, how you doing" ask one the Villager #1, while 2 and 3, try to hide the hole from view, Delsin looks between them "how about you, drop the act and tell me, why you have a Golem trap in that hole" villager #1 curse and said "simple, this stupid thing, fail its job, so am teaching it a lesson" Delsin just narrow his eyes, clenching his fist, **Video feed** dancing around his arms.

The three villagers saw this and pull out stone swords, both sides stood in a standstill, other villagers saw this and stood back, and to see what will happen.

Delsin was looking between the three, looking for a way to handle this without harm, he quickly thought of a way, with a smirk he did the **Shroud of Invisibility**, making them go wide eyed, they started to look around, till the heard a scream of surprise, villager 1 and 2 look the third villager, just to see him on the ground pin down by digital swords, they got a bit scared, villager #1 got grab by the face and knock down just in time to see Delsin, push him to the floor and summoning digital swords, thinking he was gonna die, but instead was pin down like villager 3.

The last villager saw his fellow men, pin on the ground "then there was one" was Delsin voice from behind him, the villager turn just in time to see him, helping the Golem out of his hole, the villager got mad and snarl "what do you think you're doing" he yell at Delsin.

Delsin looks at him with a scowl "helping someone, who only help on the 'monster raid' yesterday, yet you thought of burying one" he said, the villager saw red and ran at Delsin, sword raise, before he could react, the Iron Golem, move in, blocking the way and holding the stone sword "I won't let you harm my master" was her reply? Delsin looks at the Golem and saw some of her armor falling down, showing more curves on her hip, on her chest a pair of DD-cup breast, a heart shape face, red like wine color eyes, a golem head like hat was on her head, covering a bit of her silver hair, she wore a sort of loin cloth and also covering her breast, but not by much.

Delsin saw the man trying to get his sword free, but she didn't let her, Delsin walk around her and stands next to her, looking at her with a bit curiosity "what's your name" he ask, he saw a fainted blush on her face, when she look at him "my name Rose" the now name Rose said.

Delsin quickly knock over the villager and subdue him, earning him good karma, he looks to the crowd and saw the other villager's clapping and applauding at the display, Delsin looks towards Rose and said "well your free now' Rose looks at him a confuse look "what do you mean master" Delsin did a double take their "what you call me?" "I call you master, master" Delsin just look at her and sigh, somehow getting the feeling that this will be a normal thing for him every day "look, don't call me master, call me Delsin instead, ok" she looks a bit hesitated, till she nodded "ok mas- I mean Delsin" he just rub his forehead, feeling a headache coming soon.

**A Few Days later**

After the rescuing Rose from the three villagers and helping around got him a rep of a new adventurer/player, but one that started to spread around was _New Prince_, he also got a title from the Iron Golems, the title _**Protector**_.

They villagers also when and built Delsin a house near the beach, he was grateful to have a place to stay, he looks for ways to repaid them, but they say, since he saved them, that he deserved it, but he still help around town

**Nighttime**

Delsin and Rose were in his new house, it is a normal looking house, it has a kitchen, two rooms, one bathroom and a living room, right now Delsin was looking at the roof of his house, his hands behind his head, he took of his upper clothes, beanie and shoes, leaving him with his pants, if one looks at him, they could see he was fit, a body of an Olympian runner, he looks across his room towards the door, which was slightly open, so he saw Rose room, to which had the door close, he looks to the roof one more time, getting into deep thought.

'how did I even got here' was his only thoughts, the only thing he remember was seeing some strange girl, she wore a green shirt, tight blue skinny jeans, black shoes, she had light skin, almost pale, her eyes where white, her light brown hair in a ponytail.

He thought she was cosplaying for Minecraft, instead she walks towards him or float in the way he saw it, she stood in front of him, before his vision started to get dark, before he blacked out he, heard her whisper "_**please, save my world, my people and my land, please, my Avatar**_" after that he wakes up in Minecraft with Delsin's power, voice, etc.

He gave a heavy sigh 'guess Duncan's dead till I find a way out, so for now am Delsin, I guess' he thought, another sigh escaping his lips.

He close his eyes for a little while, after a while he opens, only to meet a pair of purple eyes looking straight at him, before he could react, he was grab by the shoulder and suddenly he was thrown through the wall of his house, Delsin roll on the dirt ground a few feets away from his house, he looks to his right arm, seeing he grab his chains in time.

He slowly got up, sensing a bit of smoke next to him he turns to his right and saw a torch he had on his wall torn off, so he quickly grab it and absorb enough smoke to heal his bruises.

He looks towards his house to see a girl near the newly made hole, the girl looks to be around 6 foot tall, long dark brown hair, on her head she wore a hat like beanie, a black jacket with high collar, black skirt, long black socks that reach her inner thighs, black converse all-star, he looks at her eyes to see them, same color he saw, before he could speak, she vanish, making him go wide eyed and quickly using **Smoke Dash**, moving to the left, dodging an earth shattering punch "SHIT" scream Delsin, **Smoke Dashing** a few feet away from her.

Delsin quickly flick his wrist, his again wrapping around his right arm tightly, doing a few jumps to let his muscles loose "well guess am not sleeping now" he looks at the girl straight in the eye, making her wide eyed, some kind of purple energy flowing around her arms, Delsin gave a smirk his own powers flowing through his arms, both looks at each other, no one move a muscle.

After a few minutes later, Delsin spoke up "who are you"

**Hey there fellow fans/readers/writers hope you all like this story, sorry I took long, had the university, plus looking for work to earn some cash, didn't have much time.**

**Also to those that like my two other stories, don't worry, am working on the chapters as we speak, but it's a slow process, so be patience, also this story gave my another idea for a cosplayer in another dimension, but I don't know where, so am giving you all a chance to vote on where this next cosplayer will go and from which game/cartoon/anime/etc. character he or she dress like, once I got place where he goes and from which category am picking the character from, ill work on it, but for now, I'll keep with the other one's.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and remember review, favorite, follow and vote if ya want more cosplayer, to which I dub in a folder for this story '**_**Coslpayers of the Multiverse**_**'.**

**Place****: ****Cosplayer****:**

-Naruto -Saint Row

-My Little Pony -Naruto

-Far Cry -Borderlands

-Saint Row -APB Reloaded

-Mass Effect -Assassin Creed Black Flag

-Adventure with Finn and Jake -Alpha Protocol

-My Life as a Teenage Robot

-Kim Possible

**If you got one that's not on the list, feel free to send me a PM with the one you would like for me to do or to add to the voting board, in the next chapter of three of my stories. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll see you all later, PEACE!**


End file.
